


God couldn't be everywhere

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What are mothers for? (not my mother)





	God couldn't be everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
God couldnÂ´t be everywhere

## God couldnÂ´t be everywhere

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Shannon's alive, her mailbox wasn't full, she requested (okay, ordered) so she gets a little something. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Author's Notes: Still backed up. Late 2003.

Story Notes: 

* * *

It was a tad embarrassing to walk into the house you lived in with your boyfriend and his family and find his mother sewing a hole in your long underwear. The hole had only been made the previous night, when the fabric got caught on your boyfriend's cufflinks as you were undressing him. At the time, you'd been too distracted by what you were doing to care, but now you wish you'd stopped and fixed it immediately regardless of how it would spoil the mood you had worked so hard to achieve by wearing the long underwear you knew your boyfriend found particularly appealing. Unfortunately, so did his sister, but that was a discouraging story better left for another day. 

How his mother had known about the hole in less than twelve hours, much less how she managed to be fixing it when you got up the next morning, was a mystery. Especially if you took into account where those long johns had been left behind last night and that when you'd gone into the shower they had been right where Ray had thrown them. Normally you would have sewn them yourself before work the next morning as those long johns got a lot of use, but you'd kind of liked seeing them barely hanging on the dresser looking mussed. 

You paste a smile on your face as you kiss her on the cheek and murmur your "thank you kindly." Meanwhile though, your brain is jumping from one idea to the next, grateful for your experience in concealing your thoughts. Perhaps if you locked them up every morning where Ray kept his gun? But then you'd have to explain, and Ray would probably find your embarrassment arousing, and since that would certainly arouse you as well, it really wasn't a very good solution. 

Oh dear, that didn't seem to be the best course of thought while Rosa Vecchio insisted on cooking you breakfast, apparently mistaking you for one of her own offspring. It was touching, really, and worth the price most of the time, but it still left a rather large question outstanding. 

How had she known? 

\--God could not be everywhere, so he created mothers-- 

* * *

End God couldnÂ´t be everywhere by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
